It all started with a ring
by flaming hunter
Summary: All I wanted was a girlfriend no ,super heroes no bad guys trying to kill me . So how the hell did this happen
1. Chapter 1

A berry nerbus man stands in front of five woman staring down at him intensely, about to make one of the most important decisions of his life .

Each one demanding he choose one of them .

Unbeknownst to them they were being observed by five great powers , each prepared to interfere and meddle in their affairs regardless of his decision .

][][][][[]][][[][]][][]][][][][][][[][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][[][][][

Okay im sure everybody is wondering how a guy like me , ended up in this situation .

I mean I have no powers , a barely stable job , and I look like well there's not much to look at .

Dont get me wrong im not ugly but i'm not gonna pass a fitness test . Maybe I will I have gotten in to better shape , with all the running I've done lately .

So lets back on trakt here .

Dont worry im not going to bother with how I ended up there , or how I got the materials to make the thing or as to who made it .

No I think i'll start from when I made my first mistake .

O incase your wondering im one of you meaning this isn't my world ,if you get what I mean .

[][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][[][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][[][]][][]

So thats the reason why I wanted the thing .

I mean a ring that guides you to your soul mate .

What else could a guy like me want ?

Shure money, power or even magic are all tempting things but they just didn't do it for me you know

.I mean imagine someone that I can come home to everyday , have a family with , and best of all we've both love each other .

Well thats worth more than all the gold in the world to me . You know .

At last it was not meant to be , and the girl i fell for rejected me .So this thing is pretty much use less .

So thats my story miss Queen of the amazons [ she give him an un approving look ] .

Sorry your highness , well thank you for the magic boat to get me home .

It would probably take me years to get home if it wasn't magic .

[Hippolyta] So how exactly were you supposed to know that she was supposed to be your soulmate ?

O that this thing supposed to split into two rings .One for her and one for me.

Anyway thanks for not killing me for setting foot here , and dont worry I wont be coming back unless you invite me .

[Hippolyta] You better go ,some of the women are just waiting to hit you after that stunt you pulled .

Okay first of all it wasn't my fault I fell ,and ended up there .

Second well your highness you said that you had to check if this thing different pose a threat to me or others so here .

[In my defence I didn't know about what happened next ]

So here you go .

[She holds the ring in both hands as if she could somehow fell the rings magic ]

[Hippolyta ] No infact you should be alright now go home .

[opening her hands she hands back the ring ]

Latter if anyof you are anywhere near where I am look for me well catch up .

After struggling to push the boat into deeper waters and falling in the water , I finally star going to wear ever I was going .

Wherever I am I know I'm not in any mapped area of the world I mean an island filled with gorgeous woman and no men , half the guys would lay siege to it just to get to them .

I know I haven't been at sea for more than twenty minutes but I can't tell where the hell I am anymore great I guess I'm drifting till I find another island .

After an aur I finally decided to take a better look at everything ,with the wind pulling the sail I don't have to worry about paddling the boat.

But maybe those girls left me some food on board .

If anyone ever tells you that when an amazon kks you of the island and gives you a good going away present , tell those jerks to screw themselves .

Four minutes of searching and not a scrap of food and the boats not that big .

I Know its been an hour and a half but its getting boring a hell so I decided to see what happens if I tried something that only worked on tv .

Boat take us to the nearest port as fast as you possibly can .

All of a sudden I was drifting near the shore of a big fishing port,

Giant tankers were going in and out so probably the city docks .

You know the feeling when you realise you could have done something only to realise its to late to do it thats what i felt.

I had been drifting at sea for nearly two hours and all I had to do was tell this thing to take me home ,but as long as im here might as well due some sight seeing .

Some how this thing refuses to go nearer so in forced to hand paddle to get to shore .

][][][][][][][]][][[][][][][][][[]][[][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][[][][][]][[][]][][[[][][][][]][]][][][][][]][][]

[ Unbeknownst to anyone back at paradise island a ring laid in the sands ,its carefully fashioned gold ,green ,blue ,red ,pink,and violet , colors shined in the sun.

So berry few people could possibly imagine of the events such an otherwise meaningless object would cause .


	2. Chapter 2

I had finally made it to the city only to realize something berry important .

This wasn't any kind of city I had ever seen .

You know when you go down town the streets are dirty ,there's trash everywhere , and there's hobos at street corners .

Well this place was worse ,everything seemed gloomy ,depressed ,dirty, like if you existed there just so people could beat the shit out of you .

I tried getting something to eat ,but then I remembered that I used what little money I had to pay for being able to leave my little boat at the docks .

[Well at least the sign was nice welcome to Gotham harbor . ]

I needed food and I needed cash so I tried to get a job .

When I to use my my id but it was use less ,apparently no one used the kind I had. So I went to the only places I knew would hire a guy with no identification , and zero background .

Grocery stores and fast food places . [this isn't true don't sue me ]

So the place that I found was named Jakes delis a fast food and relaxation place .

The guy that gave me a helping hand was JOhn king of strange he said that his dad was the guy named Jake and that he took over when his dad couldn't handle it anymore .

The guy was no idiot he immediately saw true the story i made up .

I wont bother saying what it was because looking back I was a complete idiot a pre schooler could have seen thru it .

He said he got it and that his parents wore immigrants to and that he knew how tough it was ,so as long as I dirent cause to many problems I had a job with him for as long as I could .

You know those weird names that people put on stores like Reds flaming hot shirts, Bobs blue bake beer , and stuff like that only for you to find out that theres a meaning to that name .

Well the following weeks I found out why It was called relaxation place .

Theres ganges , weird mutants running around blowing shit up ,not to mention the corrupt cops and mafia bosses all over the place .  
Apparently his store is actually stucke some wear wear the cities bad guys tend to mingle about , and not attack each other ,and wear the cities vigilantly some guy that like to run around in a bat costume tends to regularly patrol .

So you get people tend to come here just to relax.

Thats not saying we haven't gotten our share of problems like some gangsters trying to rob or intimidate us to pay for supposed protection .

Needless to say both me and Jake have had our knuckles bloody for all the skulls we had to break .

Anyway getting back on track It was one of those cold winter days you know the ones that just want you to call in and say i'm sick when in reality you just don't wanna get out of bed .

I swear that day nearly all the streets were frozen meals because there were no cars on the road .

I was currently staying in the upstairs bed room of the store so that wasn't an option .

Anyway I was serving the tables giving our customers some of our best hot chocolate, when I looked out the window and there she was .

Her pale skin that looked almost white , hair blue hair with gray highlights , those considerably large breast and those kirves that would not stop .

The only reason I stopped staring out the window was because I felt a smack hit the back of my head .

[Jake] Hey stop staring out the window like an idiot .

Sorry Jake ill get back to work but damn shes hot .

[Jake ] Well its 12 your shift is over go talk to her .

Na man would a girl like her due with a guy like me beside she probably has a boyfriend .

[Jake] You won't know unless you try . Plus most beautiful woman are single because guys are too scared to talk to them [** yes this is go talk to some girls dimwits ]**\

Alright Ill go talk to her whats the worst that can happen

I don't remember what I said or what I did but that day all I got was her name[ Louise Lincoln ] but her friends called her frost .


End file.
